Gombal
by Psycho.Ai
Summary: hanya sebuah gombalan yang membuat Sasuke naik darah XD. SasuNaru. RnR, please


**Gombal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc : MK**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warn : abal, gaje, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah, untuk tantangan berikutnya berasal dari kelompok dua. Masing-masing kelompok memilih satu anggota yang kemudian masing-masing anggota yang dipilih harus membuat Naruto meleleh dengan gombalan kalian!" dengan semangat 45 Tenten meneriakkan tantangan dengan target seorang pemuda manis yang kini tengah memelototkan matanya pada gadis bercepol tersebut.

Saat ini kelas XI IPS 3 tengah mengadakan sebuah permainan antar kelompok. *author lupa apa nama permainannya

Naruto aka pemuda yang ditargetkan tadi hanya mampu menghela napas melihat keadaan kelas yang kini sedang grasak grusuk, sibuk sendiri-sendiri setelah mendengar tantangan dari Tenten. Kelompok fujodan yang sedang menyiapkan handycam, kelompok pemuda tampan aka fans diam-diam Naruto yang tengah sibuk berdebat satu sama lain, meributkan siapa yang harus maju untuk menggombalin Naruto. Dan kelompok lain yang tengah bergosip ria.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun sesosok pemuda tampan berambut emo tengah menatap tajam gadis bercepol aka Tenten. Pandangannya semakin tajam tak kala ia melihat tiga pemuda dari masing-masing kelompok maju mendekati pemuda manis incarannya itu. Aura hitam nan kelam menguar perlahan dari tubuhnya, membangunkan seokar rusa(?) yang tengah tertidur nyenyak disebelahnya.

"mendokusai Sasuke, hilangkan aura hitammu itu. Kalau tidak suka maju saja, jangan mengganggu tidurku." gerutu rusa tersebut. *plak

"hn" mendengar jawaban sakral dari kawannya itu, Shikamaru aka rusa tadi memutar mata bosan kemudian bangkit menuju bangku belakang demi melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat Neji, Utakata, dan Sai maju mendekati mejanya. Keringat dingin meluncur deras didahinya, berulang kali ia menelan ludah gugup. Ia semakin gelisah saat Sai memulai gombalannya.

"Naru, kau tahu apa perbedaanmu dengan matahari?"

"err, karena aku manusia?"

"bukan. Kalau matahari menyinari bumi, kalau kamu menyinari hatiku."

Crap. Naruto tertawa garing mendengar gombalan Sai. Beda Naruto beda pula para fujodan, mereka berteriak heboh sambil merekam gombalan pertama itu.

kedua, Utakata

"Naru chan, ayahmu polisi ya?"

"bukan, kenapa memang?"

"begitukah? tapi kenapa kau mampu memenjarakan hatiku~"

Kyaaa! teriakan semakin keras, membuat siapapun yang lewat didepan kelas mereka akan mengalami tuli seketika.

terakhir, Neji

"Naru~ kau tau persamaanmu dengan coklat?"

"err, tidak"

"fufufu~ karena kamu sma-sama manis, membuatku ingin melahapmu."

KYAAA! 'oh sial' batin Naruto kesal. Ia menekuk wajahnya saat melihat gaya Neji yang kini tengah sibuk difoto dari berbagai sudut karena telah membuat gombalan erotis -menurut para fujodan- yang menjijikkan itu. -_-"

CTAKK!

GREEKK!

sing~

hening~

.

.

.

Semua menahan nafas saat melihat pangeran es mereka tengah berdiri dengan angkuh sambil menebarkan aura hitamnya, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh poninya yang tiba-tiba saja mendukung keadaan. Mereka baru sadar mata-mata merah menatap dari setiap sudut, bahkan telah menelan korban jiwa seperti rusa yang kini pingsan kehabisan nafas karena hitam dan pekatnya aura yang dikelurkan pemuda emo tersebut. *plaked

Dengan langkah pelan nan berat, Sasuke berjalan mendekati meja Naruto. Tanpa disuruh semua telah memberi jalan kepadanya, mereka berpikir lebih baik mundur dibanding berurusan dengan malaikat kematian itu. -_-"

Naruto menelan ludah gugup saat melihat Sasuke berdiri tegak didepan mejanya, ia menundukkan kepalanya. tidak berani mendongak untuk melihat sepasang mata oniks tengah menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke sudah sangat kesal mendengar gombalan-gombalan yang diluncurkan oleh serangga pengganggu itu. Mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya, ia pun mengulurkan tangannya. Menyentuh lembut dagu blonde manis didepannya kemudian mengangkatnya, mempertemukan oniks dengan sapphire.

"kau tahu, aku bukanlah seseorang yang mudah mengumbar kata-kata cinta seperti mereka." jeda sejenak, "tetapi aku tahu sebuah kelimat yang mampu membuatmu tersipu manis didepanku.."

.

.

hening~

"aku mencintaimu, Naruto"

Kyaaaa! teriakan fujoshi menyadarkan semua penghuni kelas itu. termasuk Naruto, dengan wajah memerah ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menuai senyum tipi dari pemuda dihadapannya. Tangan Sasuke terulur, mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto keatas meja. Sebelum sempat Naruto memproters, ia telah terhanyut dalam ciuman manis Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke menciumnya dihadapan seluruh orang yang ada dikelas itu. Memberitahu pada semua, Naruto hanya miliknya. Milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang.

.

.

Fin~

omake

"yare-yare, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? dasar anak muda." ucap seorang sensei bermasker yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu kelas, niat ingin mengajar malah disuguhi pemandangan manis yang membuatnya cengok seketika.

.

.

krik krik

uwaahh,, selesai juga... satu setengah jam berlalu buat mikirin alur ni fic. setelah berbagai timbangan akhirnya beginilah hasilnya. :'D

RnR please


End file.
